Sweet Betrayal
by Captain-Preset-Hawke
Summary: {Medieval times AU.} Medieval times weren't kind to women, but that didn't stop them from living. This is a story about a Queen who lost hope, a rotten King, a Warrior traveling on the look for wealth, and a tavern Wench. Futa!Marceline, Werewolf!Marceline. I hope I haven't disappointed anybody.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline had been wandering for quite some time. She's traveled hunting for coin, struggling through numerous deserts and forests, spending the night laying onthe ground, catching little rabbits and the like for food...But she was no coward, nor was she a wimp, so she took all the obstacles life threw her way with open arms,knowing that one day she will find a chance to live happily. She took a path straight ahead which led her to a small town she could rest in for a few days beforecontinuing her travels. She asked around for a tavern and was shown to one that was nearby by a merchant, she thanked him and headed to the tavern heartjumping with glee for the promise of cold mead and a warm bed and perhaps a wench...But she wasn't counting on it.

Entering the tavern she headed towards the bar and asked for a bottle of cold mead before tipping the man a generous amount of coin and sitting on a chair nearby, resting her aching feet, that's when one of the wenches came by, winking at Marceline and swinging her hips as she trotted around the tavern, Marceline smirked, she's always been mistaken for a man, and she preferred it that way, the armor she wore was comfortable, showing no chest bumps or anything of the like, she kept her hair down to her shoulders, but unkempt, like a man's. Her eyes were a piercing shade of silver, she didn't know why, seeing as she grew up on the streets with no parents to tell her about herself, why she was packing something extra, or why she got along well with wolves and dogs- Too well, even, it was strange. Her hair was dark and she had a healthy complexion, neither pale nor tanned, despite being in the sun for long periods of time.

Marceline brought the bottle back to her lips and looked down at her armor, it was silver, to get used to it so it didn't affect her if she were to involve herself in combat against an opponent who wielded silver weapons, it had a tail wrapped around the waist and a wolf's head carved on the collar, her boots were silver as well, but they weren't as fancy. Her axe was also silver, coated in frostbite poison she'd gotten on her travels, she has the cure with her should she ever choose to spare her opponent or whoever it was that invoked her wrath a slow, painful death.

The warrior looked around, seeing all kinds of faces, wealthy nobles that were either cheating on their wives who were waiting for them at home or were simply lonely and looking for someone to have for the night. Taverns usually didn't have prostitutes, they had serving wenches, but since most women were not satisfied with how much coin they were given, they preferred serving food instead of themselves.

Marceline chuckled, she saw the wench from earlier walking towards her, she was surprised when the woman sat on her lap, but didn't show it, instead she smirked and whispered in the maiden's ear "interested, are we?" The wench giggled and winked at her, Marceline had to admit the woman was a beauty to look at, she had fiery locks that she kept down, but were neat, unlike Marceline's, her eyes were a fascinating blue color, like waves upon waves in a deep blue ocean, and she had freckles scattered all her nose and cheekbones, and apparently her shoulders as well; Marceline noted.

"I'm Fiona, serrah. Nice to see a new face around here, it's always the same in this dump." The wench said as she smiled, showing perfect teeth. Marceline smirked back, grabbing the woman's bottom, making her gasp in delight, "Nice isn't it?" She licked the woman's ear and was about to rent a room to spend the night when the door was kicked open by a man in heavy armor and a helmet covering his face, Marceline reached for her axe but was soon stopped by Fiona who had her arms wrapped around Marceline's neck; "Don't. They're the king's men, I think they're here for something." Marceline relaxed against her chair and had an arm supporting Fiona's waist, she watched as another man entered and they cleared the way for a man dressed in what seem to be very expensive clothes.

"His majesty the King, and her majesty the Queen wish to present a chance to whomever is able bodied to enter the tournament and prove their worth. By being the last man or woman standing in the arena, you will be permitted a position in the king's guard, and eventually perhaps even a Knight for his Majesty. The tournament will start tomorrow, and so whomever is interested, should go first thing in the morning to sign their name." The advisor (?) read the announcement off a parchment then proceeded to walk out of the tavern followed by the two men that came with him, there was chatter all over the tavern, followed by giggles from the wenches when the "tough" men flexed their muscles.

"Are you going to the join the tournament, serrah?" Fiona asked with curiosity in her eyes. "Perhaps I will, I heard the Queen was a real beauty, I might be able to charm her." Marceline smiled a mischievous smile and looked at Fiona who was feigning being upset "You bastard! you would choose the Queen over me? The sweetest girl in town? Well, not like you'll be able to charm her anyway, no matter how much you show you teeth. Our Queen is loyal to her King, and he seems like a good man, they're crazy about eachother." Marceline chuckled and kissed the woman's cheek. "I would never choose her over you, you know that." She smirked as Fiona giggled and asked her to "Rent a room already, brute" And she was happy to oblige, as she rented the room and carried Fiona up to it, the wench seemed impatient and was kissing Marceline all over throat and jaw, trying to sneak her hands under the warrior's armor. "Be patient, my little fairy, this will be the best night you've ever had." Marceline kicked the door of the room and threw Fiona on the bed, removing her breastplate but leaving her blouse on, she then proceeded to remove her trousers and boots and throwing them to the floor, then her gauntlets, then her loincloth; before she jumped on Fiona and kissed her feverishly, the other woman was happy to return the kiss, but it was dark and she couldn't see a single thing.

"Hey, turn on the lantern, I *gasp* can't see a thing" Marceline was spreading kisses all over Fiona's stomach, she had pushed her dress up to under her arms, and thanked whatever God out there that the woman didn't have a tight dress on. "I like it this way, you won't expect where the next move will be." She smirked against the woman's flesh and moved down to her womanhood, pulling her loincloth down and spreading her legs. She started by leaving little bites along the inside of the wench's thigh, making her breathe heavily, squirming under her, then she moved in for the main course, running her tongue along the woman's opening, making her arch her back and gasp loudly.

She repeated the act several times before she was satisfied, and right before the woman had her release, Fiona was furious, there was no mistaking it, but Marceline had something else in stock for her.

"Are you ready for me, milady?" Marceline asked as she stroked herself and positioned her cock against the maiden's opening, groaning at the heat emanating for her. "Just fucked me already, you bastard!" Fiona was breathless, clutching at the sheets underneath her like a virgin, but there was no helping it, it seems what the man said about her "having the best night of her life" was that close to being truth, and not just a bluff.

Marceline pushed in slowly, surprised at how tight the woman under her was, it was no secret Fiona had offered her..uhm.."Services" to other men before Marceline, and there was no doubt she was going to offer them to other men AFTER Marceline, but it's part of her job, she wasn't forced to do it, but the life of a serving wench was harder than this, so she chose the easier route, it seemed.

Marceline thrust in slowly, savoring every single one, until she had all of her inches inside the girl. 8 to be exact, Marceline was a cocky one-no pun intended- and had the size to brag it as well, in an age where men couldn't hold themselves for more than three minutes, she was happy to oblige to a beautiful maiden's needs..In bed,  
atleast.

She placed her hands on each of the girl's sides to support herself, and started thrusting in and out very slowly, making the wench begging for her to go faster and harder, and Marceline was glad to do as Fiona asked, she started thrusting faster and going deeper inside the girl, brushing against her deepest spot, making her clutch to Marceline's blouse for dear life- Fiona wrapped her legs around Marceline's waist, indicating he approach of her orgasm, which encouraged Marceline to lean in and grab a breast, tending to a nipple, biting gently and sucking, then going up to the girl's throat and sucking on it as well, than finally to her lips where she gave her a passionate kiss-Tongue and all, that had the girl tightening around Marceline's shaft and holding her flush against her.

Marceline was glad she bound, and was also glad that she had small breasts so the girl couldn't feel any softness- but she soon realised that was no time to be thinking, she was held hostage between the woman's legs, and couldn't take it any longer as she exploded inside her, which seemed to have made her tighten even more around Marceline, milking her dry.

When they both calmed down, Marceline pulled out of Fiona, collapsing next to her, while Fiona stared at the ceiling in awe. "Are you alright? You seem to be fascinated by the stains on the ceiling." Marceline asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was..." Fiona squealed, then jumped on Marceline and proceeded to kiss her until the other began to see stars. "That was amazing! Perhaps you really are as good as you think." Marceline had a dumb smile on her face, as she hugged the girl to her side, she had to admit she was a bit saddened she had to leave tomorrow morning.

"Are you sure you need to leave right now?!" Fiona whined as Marceline strapped her axe to her back and wore her boots. She turned around and placed a kiss to Fiona's forehead, who was still in bed with the sheets covering her, it seems she took her dress off sometime during the night when she decided to "go on an adventure" that is...using Marceline as a horse, if you catch the meaning.

"Fiona, you heard what that man said, first thing in the morning, I want to be among the first so I don't have to wait, besides, I need to buy a helmet to hide this." Marceline pointed at her face, which had scars everywhere, one on the right side of her mouth, extending vertically from above her upper lip, down to her lower lip and stopping just under it. And another on her left brow, and another one across her nose, horizontally, which was still red despite being old. She also had another from the corner of her jaw, pointing to her cheekbone, which wasn't that big.

Marceline didn't mind her scars, the ladies thought they were sexy, since she always passes for a man; the helmet was to PROTECT her face from suffering any more, she was afraid she'd lose an eye if she were too reckless. Marceline was dangerous, and she knew it, but even she can fall prey to arrogance, causing her to be useless during a combat, and surely losing her life.

Fiona blushed, she was definitely charmed now if she wasn't the previous night, and so she stood, placing a chaste kiss on the warrior's lips, and pulling her into an awkward embrace. She usually didn't do this, feeling sad for the man she slept with the night before, but it seems even she can be affected at times by this plague called "Love".

Fiona bid Marceline goodbye, and only when the warrior was halfway down her path towards the castle did Fiona remember that she didn't ask for the lad's name, how could you fall for someone whom you don't even know?! "Hey! I didn't catch your name!" Fiona shouted, luckily Marceline heard her, but contemplated before she turned around and shouted back: "It's Marshall, my fairy!" then she chuckled and continued her path, shaking her head.

Fiona blushed and bit her lip, testing the name on her tongue "Marshall..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright, I know I said I'd make this longer but I ran out of ideas, and dudes, this was posted two days after the first chapter so come on! :')_

 _Just a little more before I get my account on AO3 hopefully, then I'll get back to writing Fanfiction, I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit shabby._

 _Also, Claire is inspired from this drawing by Pheberoni:_ _cf97/i/2015/290/0/6/pirate_queen_by_ I realise it's Isabela (I'm Dragon Age trash) but Claire is slimmer than Isabela in that drawing. written listening to: watch?v=csbIYfagLzs_

* * *

Thankfully, the castle wasn't too far from the town Marceline was in. It was only half an hour away, but it made Marceline look back on her previous travels and

contemplate getting a horse, it would be easier getting around that way.

Finally reaching the castle, she approached the guards and asked for directions, seeing as the gate was wide open. Walking through the gates the warrior noted that there weren't many people there yet, it was fairly early in the morning, but she was grateful nonetheless. Marceline headed towards the place the guard pointed out, it was where the fighters signed up, and a few steps away from it was a little stall set up by a merchant, no doubt knowing that the fighters would pay to get their equipment fixed or to buy new ones.

The now one-of-the-fighters (after signing up) headed towards the stall and asked for a steel helmet, something that could cover her face and protect it during the tournament. Marceline walked to the arena after purchasing and wearing her helmet, she was asked by a short man to sit down on a bench, and to "wait for the other stone-brains to join her so the tournament could start".

After nearly 2 hours of waiting, playing with pebbles, and constant sighing, the short man was back again. He shouted at the fighters present to stand up and go to the middle of the arena, forming rows. Surprisingly, there were only five rows, with 15 people each; but it was better this way. The lesser Marceline has to fight, the more control she has over her..."less human" side.

After another boring 15 minutes, the King and the Queen made their entrance, and sat at their respectable thrones.

"My lord! My lady! I present to you the brave men and women, who are ready to lay their lives here today in order to join your side and protect you, they are an eager bunch if I may say."

"Thank you, my loyal subject. I will be sure to reward you for preparing these brave people today, yes?" Marceline rolled her eyes, the man didn't do a thing except yell at them to go to the center!

The man nodded, grinning and bowing then moving out of the way so he wouldn't get caught up in the fight that was inevitable.

"We fight for your honor, my King and Queen!" the small army shouted, Marceline was confused, she wasn't from around here so she didn't know what she was supposed to be doing. Thankfully, that salute was all there was to do, and the King and Queen stood, clapping once to signal the start of the tournament.

Once the Royal Couple clapped, all there was to hear was the clashing of steel and screams, Marceline didn't know if it was coming from the crowd or the competitors themselves. Marceline proceeded to run and slash through anyone she encountered, it was clear to her now: the crowd was roaring and cheering, they were clearly impressed.

She's managed to kill half the people there in half an hour, killing those that were already caught up in a fight and then finishing off their opponent made it much easier for her. She looked around, you couldn't see anything thanks to the dust the fighters made when they ran around. The warrior opted to smell the air and detect whoever was heading towards her, she remained in place; seeing as it wasn't wise to attack without being able to see WHO you're attacking.

Marceline closed her eyes and started sniffing the air, "It smells like blood..Dust..And roses?!" She knew that smell, it must be her..!

The warrior turned around, only to have her axe meet a sword. Her opponent didn't have a helmet on and despite the dust Marceline was able to identify her, Claire, her old friend was going against her in the tournament. She contemplated telling the girl about her identity but then decided against it, she would just knock down the other fighter and finish the others off, _without_ having to kill Claire.

Marceline pulled back, using her axe to strike her opponent's head; hard enough to knock the girl out. Marceline caught her before she hit the floor and placed her on the ground gently, she then started running and finishing everybody off, not caring who it was, just that she needed to win.

Another half an hour, and everyone was either dead, bleeding to death, or trying to run away. Marceline decided to spare those who ran away, they wanted to keep their lives and they were conscious long enough to limp through the gates. The dust cleared off after a short time, and Marceline saw that she was the only one left, standing in the middle of the arena, the crowd cheered and Marceline was basking in the glory, the King was laughing heartily, but the Queen seemed uninterested in the goings-on of the tournament.

"My, you brave soul! you have vanquished almost every fighter that set food in the arena today. I believe you are deserving of atleast one request, besides the position in the King's guard ofcourse. We haven't seen a fight that glorious in years! So, what shall it be, warrior?" Marceline finally got a good look at the King and his wife, the King looked like he was in his mid-thirties, blond hair and a beard to match. His eyes were a pale blue, that looked like they held something in them, what, Marceline wasn't sure. But something was definitely there. The King wasn't fat, unlike those nobles that spent all their time gobbling fancy sweets and expensive wine, but he had quite a belly. "Seems like a lazy one." Marceline remarked, her face twisting in disgust under her helmet, "I don't like his eyes, even IF the people think he's kind-hearted." Marceline averted her attention to the Queen, who was now looking at her. She seemed to be in her mid-twenties, "Definitely younger than the king." Marceline thought; She had long, blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Now, this one truly seemed kind. She had a slim but very feminine body, fair skin, and lips the color of blood. They both had their crowns on top of their heads. The King's was adorned with jewelry all over unlike the Queen's which had a simple blue jewel in the middle of it, but despite being simple, it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

After hearing the King clearing his throat, the warrior noted that she took quite a bit of time looking at them, and so she answered: "My King, I want nothing more than to serve you as your loyal guard. But I do have one humble request." Marceline knelt while she spoke, removing her helmet in the process, she was thankful for her manly features, or she would've been forced to paint a beard so she could continue passing as a man.

"Speak, my new citizen, what is your name?" The King asked, "Marshall, your majesty." Marceline answered, still bowing her head, "Very well, Marshall. Let us hear your request, and I give you my word, if I'am able, I will grant you whatever it is you wished." The King spoke against, authority clear in his voice. "I have spared one of the fighters earlier, my King. And I wish for her to join the guards with me, if you would allow it, my King." The King rubbed his beard, thinking. And while Marceline was talking to the King, Claire stirred awake, but couldn't move due to the throbbing in her head.

"Hmm. Very well, I gave you my word, and it shall be so, whomever it is you spared will join the guards with you, but after enough months of training, you're the only one that's allowed to claim the position of my Knight. I only choose the best." Marceline smirked, quickly wiping it off and standing up, only to look straight in the Queen's eyes.

Silver met blue and something deep stirred within the Queen's heart. "This lad is..." She shook her head, she mustn't think such things; for she was the Queen. The King's wife, his closest friend, the mother of this land she ruled. But the Queen, despite denying it time after time, knew that the fighter woke something within her.

After Marceline finished devouring the Queen with her eyes (and she noticed the Queen looking back) she turned around and headed towards Claire, whom she found awake, "Hey you little shite, glad I spared your life?" Claire immediately broke into laughter before bursting into tears when she noticed Marceline. "Shh, shh, I'm here now. Shh don't cry; you know I hate it when you cry.." The warrior scooped the woman up in her arms and walked out of the arena, walking toward a healer's house nearby.

Marceline waited outside while the healer tended to Claire's wounds, and only after a good hour was Claire out again, as good as new.

"Hey-" Marceline was cut off by a slap across the face, coming from Claire. She was surprised when she was quickly pulled into an embrace by the same woman who struck her, Marceline stood with her arms wrapped around Claire, dumbfounded.

"Uh-What-?" Marceline was interrupted again by Claire, "Don't you dare say anything, it's been five years since I've seen you. And after leaving like that, you deserve more than a slap, Marceline." Marceline's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Claire by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. The woman in front of her was gorgeous, to say the least. She had dark skin and dark brown hair to compliment it. Freckles all over her face and body, piercing amber eyes and full lips decorated by a piercing under them; right in the middle. Marceline remembered the day she's had Claire, mostly due to her being Marceline's first. She looked breath-taking under the pale moonlight, sweating and panting- and Marceline started to feel like her trousers are getting a bit tighter, so the wise decision was to stop thinking about that for the time being.

"Keep your voice down! Claire, I'm sorry I left like that, but I had to. You know I don't like being a burden and even if you say I wasn't, I will still feel like it. But I need you to know that I'm Marshall for now, not Marceline." Marceline smiled sheepishly "Oh so you want to pass as a man now huh? Worry not my dear, you're doing well enough...Body and hair and all..." Claire remarked flirtatiously, looking Marceline up and down, lingering for a moment when she looked between her legs before continuing back up to see a blushing Marceline.

The warrior cleared her throat in an attempt to get rid of the lump in it and the heat in her cheeks, "Uhh, t-thank you, I'm glad to know that I, at the very least, look believable."

Claire winked then moved past Marceline , slapping her bottom and earning a yelp from the 'lad' "Oh these next few weeks are going to be a LOT of fun" Claire thought to herself as she headed towards the barracks, leaving Marceline to go take care of a problem that "came up".


	3. Chapter 3

and word can be an nuisance at times. Other than that, I hope you like this chapter, I worked all day on it. Leave a review if you please.

* * *

It only took Marceline two months to finish her 'training', the guards claimed it to be something any Knight goes through, but thanks to her being a competent fighter, it didn't take her long to pass. She trained in the morning under the supervision of the guard captain and sometimes the King, when he wasn't busy, that is. By night she would train alone, fortifying her endurance and speed.

Marceline was strong, very strong, but she wasn't stupid unlike some of the meatheads she'd fought before. The warrior would sense when someone was watching her, and she would sense others' presence. So when she saw the Queen out of the corner of her eye during the first night of her training, she smirked, concluding that that would be an everyday occurrence. A week into her nightly routine, Marceline noted that the Queen wasn't at her usual spot at the window. She had spent two hours training already, and was planning on going back to her room soon, but she decided a small investigation wouldn't hurt.

The warrior could see her surroundings clearly, thanks to her night vision, so she proceeded to climb up the wall to the Queen's window. She adjusted herself so she can see what's inside without being caught, and what she saw made her blood boil. Right there, inside the royal couple's personal chamber, was the King, backhanding the Queen across her cheek. Marceline was furious, she even considered going in there to stop him, but then decided against it. "I knew he was trouble!" she whispered to herself, watching the King leave, likely to go to a brothel to spend his night with some whore.

When Marceline made sure the coast was clear, she climbed further, going inside the chamber. Her nightvision allowed her to see everything like the room was lit, but it wasn't, the room was very dark for the lack of any candles or lanterns. The warrior could see that the Queen was choking back sobs, she was crying, and why wouldn't she? after such humiliation. Marceline approached the Queen and put her hand on the woman's shoulder, startling her and making her release a rather terrified squeak, earning a chuckle from Marceline.

"M-Marshall?! what are you doing here?! h-how dare you-" the Queen was interrupted by a hug coming from Marceline, she hugged her so tightly the Queen couldn't even stop herself from bursting into tears, clutching at Marceline for dear life and sobbing. When the Queen was done crying, Marceline's shoulder was soaked. And so they talked, the Queen told Marceline of her name, 'Bonnibel' and of the King who took over her Kingdom 'Finnick' in the name of their 'Marriage', it was her father's wish, he was a man, and women in his opinion could not rule a Kingdom. It wasn't uncommon, this manner of thinking, but it had destroyed the Queen's life. Bonnibel had lost hope of ever restoring her Kingdom, the King was loved among his people and viewed as a brave, loyal man. But it truly wasn't the case, if they found a way to expose the king for what he is, perhaps they could overthrow him.

One faithful night, Marceline climbed the wall as usually did after a few hours of training. This time however, she managed to become too casual, accidentally pulling up her blouse, exposing her bindings. Bonnibel was very shocked at the discovery, "You're a woman?! How-?!" Bonnibel shouted with a mixture of horror, anger and surprise. "I can explain, Bonnibel! I had to pass as a man! you know very well how I would be treated was I ever to expose being a woman. Perhaps I would become Knight, but I would never be an equal in their eyes, and that is what I need to be. I also have another reason, but I would prefer keeping that a secret until I'am at ease, only then will I tell you. Forgive me for deceiving you, Bonnibel, I beg of you." The warrior was down on one knee, when she felt Bonnibel's hand touch her shoulder, beckoning her to rise.

"I forgive you, I understand your reason, and I do not mind you keeping whatever other reason you have a secret, you have explained yourself, and I harbor no ill feelings on this matter." the Queen smiled as she told the Knight, not missing the sigh of relief that her act induced. "But, may I ask what your name is? I'm quite sure your real name is not Marshall." the Queen directed at Marceline. "Marceline. My name is Marceline, Milady."

Their nightly routine continued, Marceline climbing up the wall, talking to the Queen and sometimes comforting her. Bonnibel grew fonder of Marceline more and more every night, and learned to call the warrior by her real name without mistaking her for "Marshall" again. And it kept going on until Marceline finished her training, a few weeks later.

"Marshall, you are now ready to be a Knight, but there is one more thing you need to do for me before I call you 'Knight', are you ready?" the King directed at a kneeling Marceline. "Yes, your majesty, whatever you throw my way, I shall vanquish it." Finnick smiled at the soon-to-be Knight.

"You shall go east, the journey takes at least 5 days time. I have already included bags of food and three water skins on your mare. Worry not, Frost was trained well and can take alot of hardships, treat her well. Your quest is to return with a Troll's head, or if you can't find any trolls, a huge Beast will suffice, including the heart will make the impression even better, make your choice." the guard instructed monotonously while Marceline nodded. "You are to move whichever time you see fit, but quickly, the next feast is nearly upon us, and once that has passed, you will lose your chance at Knighthood and have to remain in training until the next celebration. Maker guide your steps, squire."

Marceline decided that she would move at dawn, and that seemed only two hours away. Her first decision was to say goodbye to Claire and maybe take a short rest, but her mind went blank when she walked inside the room her and Claire shared in the barracks, for there was a sight she'd never thought she'd see again.

"Do you like what you see?" Claire purred from across the small room, Marceline had her back glued to the closed the door as Claire walked slowly towards her, like a feline ready to pounce on their prey.

Once Claire reached her, she ran her hands down Marceline's toned stomach, going even further down to her trousers, her hand brushing against the tent that formed in the warrior's trousers. Marceline gulped and watched as a Claire, a very NUDE Claire, grabbed her blouse and pulled it up, not fully removing it.

The anticipation was killing Marceline as she looked down at Claire, who was moving further down, spreading light kisses on the soon-to-be-Knight's toned stomach, then licking the area before going getting on her knees and unbuckling her belt and pulling down her trousers and loincloth just enough to free Marceline's erection.

Claire smirked and stared in awe, "Marceline, you've grown quite a bit since I last saw you..." Marceline released a whine as she felt a lick, before Claire engulfing Marceline's entire cock in her mouth. The warrior choked and grabbed the door handle until her knuckles turned white. Claire pulled her head back, licking the underside of Marceline's member, then taking it back in her mouth, sucking slowly. Marceline throbbed, she was harder than ever, after all not everyday do you enter your room and find a naked goddess waiting to please you. The warrior ran her hands through her hair, she was panting heavily, and how could she not? Claire was sucking the life out of her. The goddess kept sucking slowly, moving her tongue occasionally and driving Marceline crazy, she was so close. The warrior usually went on for longer, but this was not fair. When Claire finally reached the base, she gave one last suck before Marceline grabbed her air and exploded in her mouth. Claire was happy to swallow all of it, then suck some more out of Marceline before pulling away.

"Was it to your liking, _Knight_?" Claire smirked and licked her lips, Marceline jumped her right then and there, with promise to return the favor.

At dawn, Marceline packed a silver sword and shield, a bag, and some camping material in case she needed it. She planted a kiss on Claire's temple before heading out and riding Frost out of the Castle's gates.

Three days into her journey, Marceline encountered many Giant camps, but chose not to disturb them, for they were peaceful creature. She kept going for the next few hours before she halted. Right there, twenty steps or so across from Marceline, was a mountain. And on top of the mountain, there was something...and it was breathing fire!

Marceline thought with the logical side of her brain, it was telling her to make camp and conserve her energy until the morning, when she can fight the dragon. And so she made camp, she set up a leather tent and lit a campfire, placing a cooking pot next to it to make a simple stew that would keep her filled for the night. Marceline took a wooden bowl and filled it with stew before laying on her bed roll.

She remembered the time she spent with the man who saved her from the streets, Simon. He lived in the street Marceline was in, it seems. He was out of the country to help people, heal the wounded, help the poor, before his wife was bed-ridden, he came back only to find out he was too late. And one day he was taking a walk when a very thin child bumped into him before she ran away, he found out later that she had stolen his money, and followed her to the place she called home, An alley. He had been kind to her and offered her a home, she was suspicious at first and didn't sleep for many nights, but Simon earned her trust and eventually she came to love the man, he was like the father she'd never had.

Marceline and the healer traveled together for a long time, he took time teaching her how to use a sword; and how to play the lute. They helped people together. One dreadful day however, Marceline and Simon made camp in one of the frozen parts of the land they were on at the time. Simon was making them food when he was attacked, Marceline was a teenager at the time, and knew how to fight, so did Simon, but he was taken by surprise when the beast came upon him.

The creature that attacked Simon was dark and hairy, and when it turned around it only took Marceline mere seconds to know what it was:

A werewolf.

A _werewolf_ attacked Simon, a werewolf was looking at her with bloody red eyes and blood dripping from its teeth; Simon's blood. Marceline went into a fit of rage, she saw red, she ran towards the beast, letting out a cry before bringing the axe Simon gave her down on the filthy creature.

When Marceline emerged victorious, save for an injured lip and eyebrow, the first thing she did was check on Simon. She dropped on her knees next to him and place her fingers on the vein in his neck, there was no pulse.

Simon was gone, _forever_.

Sadness and rage clouding her mind, Marceline looked around and saw that the water skins were all ripped and there was nothing left, she would die slowly but surely in this cold, dead place, with no water and no food.

But then she remembered her father's words, he told her to never give up, to rely on herself, to protect those whom she called her loved ones. And so Marceline turned to the only thing to survive: she drank the beast's blood.

What happened next was something she never thought possible, Marceline's vision cleared, and she could see everything as if it was day, except it wasn't, it was at night. Her bones snapped, she could hear it but she didn't feel any pain, after that everything was a blur. It was like she slept during her transformation, and woke only when she smelled an animal nearby, which she hunted down and ate.

Marceline buried Simon's body the next day, stabbing a dagger into the earth he was buried beneath, and continued the travels alone.

The teenager trained for the next few years, to merge herself with the beast, to become one with the very thing she's hated for the past few months. Finally mastering her transformations and blood lust, she had her nightvision and strong sense of smell with her all the time. But despite her strength, Marceline kept

helping whomever needed it, knowing that strength isn't everything in life.

Marceline let a single tear roll down her cheek, before she grabbed one of the bags she packed and pulled out her lute, playing it and singing at the same time:

"You were the boat that breached  
In a tale of Conrad's  
We will never be the change to the weather and the sea  
And you knew that

You were the boat that breached  
In a tale of Conrad's  
Oh I loved you with the good and the careless in me  
But it all goes back..."

Marceline hummed the rest of the song before quietly drifting to sleep, tears fresh in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Marceline awoke the next morning, tear stains decorated her bedroll. She got up to look at the pot she left over the night, rubbing at her sore eyes. Pouring the rest of the stew into the bowl and taking a sip told her that it was still warm, an indication that the fire had only died shortly before she opened her eyes, the beginning of the sunrise alerted her to the task she wanted to complete: The dragon had to be slain. Marceline was eager, she couldn't wait to climb the mountain- and so she didn't. She grabbed her silver sword and shield, along with her axe. She almost left it at the castle, "something to come back to." she had thought. But she was going back no matter what.

Marceline walked to the base of the mountain, dread and eagerness tore at her insides, battling for dominance. She regretted -rather immensely- not bringing a bow with her, she was fast, she could kill small animals and even stronger ones with her sword- But not a dragon, she needed a bow to kill the dragon if it flew.

But then an idea came up: she started climbing the mountain, her sword and shield and axe strapped to her back. Quite heavy- But nothing she couldn't handle. Now, being a werewolf had a few more perks than strength and speed, she jumped from where she was climbing a few feet above, the distance was good. She repeated the act a few times until she was at the top, she had left her horse at the foot of the mountain, seeing as there was no other way up, and Marceline was not about to carry the animal.

The warrior crouched, taking in his surroundings, the sun was up now, and Marceline was stalking her prey, or rather- her hunter. She decided turning into her wolf would grant her the best of her strength, currently. And so she took her armor off, placing it on the ground. Her weapons next, although keeping them a little closer.

She started transforming, hearing her bones snapping and changing around her body, her vision remained the same, for it was daytime. She couldn't hold back the howl that rumbled in her stomach then her throat, she released it, drawing the dragon's attention and awaking it from its slumber.

The young werewolf was quick to act, before the dragon could move, she ran to its wings, severing them so the creature would not be able to fly. It roared in agony, slapping its tail and swishing it repeatedly, Marceline was thankfully able to dodge them. But no matter how much she could resist, Marceline was starting to get tired, and the dragon seemed restless.

The warrior, kneeled behind the dragon, away from its tail, and transformed back into her human form. She ran and ran until she reached her armor, but the dragon had caught up to her. Grabbing her sword, she threw it at the dragon with impressive force, resulting in it stabbing the dragon's eye. Marceline felt a pull in her arm muscles, that was going to cost her for sure, but it's either that or her life. She hurriedly buckled her armor, put on her helm ad grabbed her axe, wielding it with both hands and running up to the dragon. It breathed fire down on her, her armor withheld enough, but some got through her helm, burning her mouth and eyebrows. Thankfully, her healing would kick in and she wouldn't stay scarred forever.

The warrior knew it would be no use trying to cut the dragon's wings or legs. And so she opted for its belly, charging in, she stabbed its throat, moving deeper and deeper until she herself was inside the dragon down to her waist. The creature screeched once more before dropping, its heavy weight noted by Marceline. She grabbed the carcass and threw it off her, examining the beast she had slain.

Grinning to herself, she summoned some of her wolf's strength, stabbing her axe into the scales and harvesting a heavy amount, along with bones. _Enough to make_ _armor_ , she had thought. She spent the morning hacking and slashing at the dragon, taking pieces of meat to try and make a meal, cutting off the horns for decorations, and then finally the head and tail to bring back to the king.

Marceline took off her helm, burns thankfully healed. She took a rope, wrapping it and tying it around the dragon's head and tail and strapping it to her waist before riding Frost. She kicked the horse and it started sprinting, although it wasn't as fast as before. It would take them at least 6 days to get to the castle, one day before the feast, if it went as she had planned.

* * *

Marceline refused to stop during the night, continuing on her road, when she noticed a distant flame, her nightvision helped her see, and she noticed two figures, one lying down and the other kneeling. Getting closer, the warrior started hearing cries and pleas, she decided to investigate, she got even close, dismounting and walking slowly, _very slowly,_ up to the figure. The dragon head did not help.

"Please, help me! Anyone, _help_! I beg of you!" The warrior got closer to the figure, which she made out to be a woman, the light was faint, and even with her nightvision the woman's features were blurry.

"What is it you have on your hands, woman?" Marceline asked roughly but not harshly, deciding not to unmask the fact that she could see in the dark. Laying there, next to the woman was an older lady, bleeding profusely.

"Oh please, kind ser! My mother..My mother she-" the female sobbed into her hands again, the old woman wheezed, making Marceline sigh in sympathy.

The warrior walked away, ignoring the younger woman's calling, towards her bag. She fished out a potion, something to stop the bleeding and pain.

She walked back up to the two women, in a more hurried pace, afraid for the hag's life. She uncapped the bottle and grabbed the older woman's head, tilting it and pouring the bottle's contents into her mouth. The woman was thankful, she started healing almost immediately, breathing becoming more regulated and signifying the woman's unconsciousness.

The young girl looked up to Marceline, hopeful. She had thanked her time and time again, and Marceline offered to take them to her destination. She had only hoped the king wouldn't mind. She did not fear the rotten monarch, only she wished the girl and her mother not be harmed.

"What's your name, girl?" It was day now, and they had been on the path for two days. The horse was the two women's to ride, and Marceline took to walking, with the dragon parts still tied to her waist.

"Esmeralda, ser." The girl blushed, she was younger than Marceline, for certain. But the warrior could not deny her beauty. Emerald eyes stared back at her in curiosity, skin soft as the summer breeze, he color of "chocolate" the sweet only kings were allowed, and had the luxury, of tasting. Thanks to how rare to find, and hard to make. The girl's hair was long, down to her waist, but she had a bandana to keep it up, it was black as night, but beautiful nonetheless.

"I must thank you, for what you have done for us, _lad_." The old woman said from her position on the ground. They had stopped when Frost became too tired and made camp for the night. Marceline was skeptical at the way the mother said "lad.

' _She couldn't know...could she_?' Marceline thought to herself.

Later that night, when Esmeralda was sleeping, Marceline had been keeping watch. She had thought the two women were asleep, and thanks to how restless her wolf had become, she didn't mind staying awake.

" _Lass_ , I find it insulting how you try to hide despite your strength." Marceline had sensed the presence behind her, only turning around when she heard the older woman's voice.

"How did you find out, hag?" Marceline asked, eyes narrowed.

The woman only chuckled "That you are a lass, or that you are half beast, hm?"

Shock flashed across the warrior's eyes before it turned into that of amusement. "A damned witch? By the maker, you'll be hunted down!"

"I realise. People in this time do not understand much, and what they do not understand they fear. Magic is not harmful, unless you want it to be." The hag smiled, Marceline wasn't afraid, but she never connected with magic or its elements, despite spending most of her years with a healer.

The next morning, they were on their feet again. Esermalda had suggested walking but Marceline refused. The terrain was rough and if the girl was to walk on it her feet would bleed within the hour.

"That must be heavy, ser." Esmeralda stated with here soft voice, eyes fixed on the Dragon's head and tail. Marceline chuckled before answering "It is, but it's good training. I've never killed a dragon before, I have to admit this one was not difficult."

The three of them kept up the pace, Frost having to rest more, they only reached the castle in three more days however. Marceline untying the dragon parts from around her waist and grabbing the rope in her hand and dragging it behind her, the two women still riding Frost.

The guard surveying the castle gates signaled for them to be open. He blew the horn: "The squire is back!" he called, cheers erupted from the guards who knew Marceline, and walking in she found it hard to keep her balance from them piling all over her. Thank the maker for her armor.

After the warrior received her congratulations, the King was called to witness the squire's return and the prize she had brought with her. It was tradition, he would examine her shield and weapons and armor to ensure she has gone through battle, then the prize and give his word.

"Well, lad! I had not expected such a prize, you truly are worthy of your position!" The King remarked then laughed heartily, slapping the squire's back before his eyes moved to the dragon's head she had dragged behind her. "That is a dragon's head! you have outdone yourself, for certain! your name will be sung for generations for claiming such a prize for your kind. Now, lad. Rest, go buy you some women for the night, tomorrow is the feast. And you shall be named Knight! My precious Queen's personal guard, for dark times are ahead of us." The look on the King's face suddenly changed into a serious one, making Marceline nod slowly, before heading to the barracks.

"You're back! I knew you would make it!" Claire shouted before jumping at Marceline and wrapping her in an embrace. "Was there any doubt?" Marceline remarked humorously. Before tearing herself from the girl and walking to grab something to wear after a long, long bath. "What did you bring? How was it? What did you do? Are you injured?" The questions kept flowing out from Claire's mouth, and Marceline contemplated kissing her to quiet her down. But the warrior knew the night they shared was merely Claire looking for a warm body, her heart was to belong to the local blacksmith. Marceline had seen the girl eye him before.

"How are things with you and that blacksmith, Claire?" Marceline asked softly, not missing the blush that was on the other girl's cheeks. "We're courting. We plan on marrying next month." She said softly. Marceline jumped and embraced her, "Those are great news! Why did you not tell me, I would have brought a gift! Or wait, maybe I already have!" Marceline said with eagerness as she grabbed her bag and brought out the dragon scales and bones, handing them to the girl. "Take this to your husband and tell him to make the best armor he has ever made, and will ever make. I plan on having my name written down in history, and I'd like a statue as well, but none of that would be done with such lousy armor." The warrior pushed, Claire had only heard part of what Marceline said, "He's not my husband yet!" Taking the dragon parts and exiting the room, leaving Marceline in her privacy.

After spending two hours washing the blood and dirt off her, Marceline exited the bathing chambers, dressed in fresh and clean clothes. She had decided to take the King's advice and head to the tavern. Perhaps she could see Fiona again.

 _Perhaps._


	5. Chapter 5

When Marceline entered the tavern this time, she was met by the same sight as last time, nobles and commoners, some behind their wives' backs and the others just here for a drink or a warm body. She took a seat by the father after purchasing a bottle of wine, pouring herself some in a tankard she took a swig, before she heard a familiar voice: "Marshall! I didn't know you'd be here tonight!" seconds later Fiona was comfortable in Marceline's lap.

"Fiona, it's been a while." Marceline chuckled nervously, not missing the look Fiona gave her, the girl's eyes roaming her body. "What do you say we take this upstairs, hm?" Fiona beckoned, rubbing herself against Marceline's crotch, Marceline groaned, but it elicited no reaction.

That terrified her.

Never in her life has she failed to 'get it up' for such a beautiful woman.

Then again there was somebody occupying her thoughts already, and she regarded sleeping with someone else when her mind was elsewhere rather rude.

"I..I can't Fiona, I'm sorry."

"Of course you can! all you need is a little...encouragement." Fiona licked her lips, her eyes darting down for a moment before looking back up, Marceline gulped, still no reaction.

And so she decided leaving was probably the best thing to do in such a situation. She apologized to Fiona over and over before hurrying out the door, the tavern wench was rather confident, but Marceline guessed the girl had never been rejected before, and this must have been a slap to the face.

When Marceline returned to the barracks, she threw herself on her bed and started contemplating tomorrow. She would be named "Knight" officially tomorrow, the feast was tomorrow, servants have been preparing for weeks, the King said there were dark times ahead, she would also know about that tomorrow. After all, a Knight is trusted with everything that goes on in the castle, and her being the Queen's personal guard troubled her. Not as in she didn't want to be, she was honored, and..a list of other things, but no matter! she shook her head, the King had said there were dark times ahead and they needed to be prepared.

* * *

Tradition had it so Marceline took a bath, then wore white before heading to the throne room. White, all she could see was white, it was never her favourite colour but it wasn't her place to complain.

She approached the throne and knelt in front of the Queen, a smile on both of their faces. Earlier, when Bonnibel saw her she had to resist the urge to wrap her in an embrace, honestly, she was the Queen and yet she barely knew of anything that happened in the castle. But all that mattered now is that Marceline is safe.

The Queen stepped away from Marceline and a man was before her, "Squire, you are to swear in the Maker's name when you say your vows, and you are to swear in his name to protect and serve both your King and Queen and their people, begin." The man said simply, Marceline had been given her vows before she took the ceremonial bath, and she had memorized them

"I swear in the Maker's name to always defend a lady. I swear by the Maker's name to be loyal to my Queen, to protect her, to serve her and to die for her if need be. I swear by the Maker's name that I would speak the truth no matter the circumstance. I swear by the Maker's name that I shall be brave, and defend the poor and helpless. And I swear by the Maker's name to never refuse a duel that beckoned me." when Marceline was finished, the man put his hand on her head, "Maker guide your path, child. May you always walk in his light, and may he aid you in your journeys." Bonnibel took a sword from a servant, walking up to where she was originally and tapping the flat side of the sword on Marceline's right shoulder, then she softly raised it and tapped it on her left shoulder, conferring Knighthood.

Marceline wore her armor over her white robe (thank the Maker it was comfortable) and was given the sword she was knighted with, it was made of dragon bones mixed with some kind of metal, she was told the armor would be ready in a week. The now Knight was given a new mare especially for her, she called her "Shadow" because of how black she was, and she had red eyes, she was even faster than Frost. Marceline had to demonstrate her skills once again, and once she was done everyone went back inside to celebrate, bottles of mead were exchanges, songs fills the halls of the castle, and everyone was happy.

At least for now.

Marceline spent a few months repeating her daily duties, stand next to the Queen's throne during the day, and then go to her chambers at night across from the King and Queen's.

Or at least that was what she was supposed to do.

Instead she was sitting on the bed with the Queen, playing her lute. Marceline knew this was dangerous, it would destroy the Queen's reputation if they were caught, but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Why does the King treat you that way, Bonnibel?" she had taken to calling her by her first name, Marceline loved the Queen's name, and the woman herself told her to drop any formalities when they were alone.

"He was very gentle at first, never said anything distasteful to me, never hurt me be that physically or emotionally. The ideal King. I started to think 'Perhaps I've misjudged him' but then I 'failed' to produce an heir. And he started spending less time in our chambers until it was no time at all." the Queen frowned, Marceline knew what Bonnibel was thinking, she was thinking that she was at fault, when she wasn't. "Bonnibel, you are the most beautiful, most intelligent woman I have met. You deserve better, perhaps it is not my place to say this but..you are everything to me." Marceline whispered, her face awfully close to Bonnibel's, the Queen glanced at her lips then back at her eyes, Marceline hesitated at first before locking her lips with the Queen's.

It was slow at first, then it turned feverish, the Queen positioned herself on Marceline's lap, burying her hands in Marceline's hair, which was getting longer. The warrior had her arms wrapped around Bonnibel's waist, she could feel getting tighter with time, and she was beginning to feel uncomfortable, and then Bonnibel broke the kiss and froze, Marceline looked down.

Oh, so that's what it was.

"I think I understand why you chose to pass as a man." the Queen said simply. Marceline blinked, expecting a different, **_far_** more chaotic reaction.

But judging from how Bonnibel was moving her hands to undo Marceline's trousers, the Queen didn't seem to mind.

"You are certainly..eager." Marceline groaned, the Queen's hand slipped inside Marceline's trousers, ignoring her loin cloth and going straight for the prize. Marceline drew a sharp intake of breath when she felt the Queen's hand on her shaft, feeling herself grow in Bonnibel's hand, she was embarrassed.

"A Queen has her _needs_." Bonnibel smirked -she _smirked_ \- when she said that, even as she stroked Marceline and the Knight was squirming under her.

Then they heard it.

A sound awfully close to the door of the King and Queen's chambers. They both froze, Marceline's blood running cold. The King was back, they had to act.

Marceline quickly slapped the Queen's hand before taking her lute and rushing to the window, jumping without a second thought. Thank the Maker the King wasn't moon-born.

"Marshall, I must speak with you." the King echoed as soon as Marceline stepped into the throne room, she gulped. Had he seen her? no, that's impossible. She followed the King into his war room and was relieved that he was about to discuss something of a combat nature..not whatever she was doing with the Queen the previous night.

The warrior started recalling the night's events, already feeling a warmth in the area between her legs. Fuck, she was truly like a fly caught in a spider's web. She was beginning to fall in love with the _Queen_.

"Marshall!" she was brought back to reality by the King's voice, no doubt he had called her 'name' many times with her mind elsewhere.

"I apologize my King, I as merely lost in thought." she said apologetically.

"It's quite alright. Now, what I wanted to discuss with you, this flag over here." he pointed to a single flag with an insignia of a Unicorn on it. "This is the enemy, their King is planning on marching on us, and taking us by surprise. I, however, have been planning with my elite soldiers on a way to prevent that. The King has already moved slightly towards us, and I fear the worst. I have been preparing for months now, and shall go fight whatever numbers he has placed on our borders." He said, hand on his forehead.

Marceline nodded "when will we be moving, my King?" she inquired, the King looked at her incredulously " _We_? no, no my dear Knight, you shall be staying here. I'am entrusting the castle to you, along with whatever's in the kingdom. You are to protect them, and to listen to them and help them, no matter the price."

Marceline was never one to care for responsibility, and she didn't care much for 'her king' or his castle except for a few people whom had become her friends over the course of the 2 years she had spent in it. "You're majesty, that is a great honor." she bowed to him, not making a move to refuse his indirect order. He smiled at her, lips parting to show his teeth. "Excellent. I trust you will be competent to protect my kingdom while I'am away."

Everyone in the castle spent that night preparing.

* * *

The next morning, the King had readied his army, the castle was almost empty, save for about 50 guards or maybe even less. He had taken the blacksmith, Claire insisted she go with her husband, the feeling of dread that used to clench at Marceline's insides when she saw the man kiss the woman she once loved was no longer there, for when she looked back, the Queen was standing at the balcony, waving.

It was a general who rode Frost this time. He gave an inspirational speech to the troops, the King was on his own horse at the head of the army, Marceline headed towards him, "I suspect we will be gone for a few months, five at most if things go well, pray to the Maker we survive. And protect my Queen." Finnick said seriously, Marceline merely nodded, but she was angry.

Why does he pretend like he cares for her?

 _No matter_. Bonnibel was Marceline's now in all but name...and something else.

But they could work on that.

When the King's army rode far from the villages surrounding the castle, Marceline thought to herself that she might need to increase the number of guards surrounding the castle. It was enormous, and 50 or less people would not be able to protect it.

She needed to establish her _own_ elite force. Even if she were to be back to being a regular Knight, she could do with a pack.

Marceline grinned wolfishly.

"I was wondering when you would come to my chamber-" Marceline was cut off by a kiss from the Queen, quickly recovering she hugged the woman's waist, kissing her back just as passionately, she slammed the Queen against her chambers' door, trying to undo her dress.

"Blasted thing!" she yelled in frustration, hearing the Queen's impatient grunt and telling her to do it faster, she quickly resorted to ripping the dress instead, removing the upper part of it and not bothering with the lower, she hoisted the lower part of the dress up to the Queen's hips and pushed her undergarments aside (thank the Maker it was easy) before running a finger along the Queen's opening, making her gasp. When Marceline was sure the Queen was ready, she pulled her away from the door before slamming her against a wall (albeit gently), the Queen's back to her front, she ripped her trousers next, positioning herself properly before entering slowly, both of the women gasping at the sensation.

With Marceline being surprisingly gentle it took minutes for her to be fully sheathed inside the Queen, she pressed herself flush against Bonnibel's back kissing her neck first then her lips, thrusting in a rapid pace, making sure she went deep every time. Their kiss was a sloppy wet mess, but they were definitely enjoying it, Marceline's hands which were placed against the wall to support herself went down to the Queen's hips before slowly making their way up her back, caressing gently, then going to her stomach before Marceline massaged her breasts. Bonnibel gasped in Marceline's mouth, the Knight pulled away, opting to leave kisses on the Queen's neck then her back and shoulders, biting gently but enough to leave a mark whenever she felt necessary.

Bonnibel's walls clamped on Marceline's shaft, making it harder for her to hold back, when she was sure the Queen was peering over the edge, she gave one last, deep thrust before her lips found the monarch's and emptied herself inside of her lover, feeling her release coming shortly after.

"Maker!" Bonnibel exclaimed as she threw herself on Marceline's bed, with Marceline next to her, smirking.

"Have you enjoyed it, milady?" Marceline questioned softly, stroking Bonnibel's cheek.

"You were _so hard_." Marceline blushed, for the first time in years, she had never imagined the Queen to be so.. _forward_ , "and that _stamina_ " Bonnibel swooned, Marceline smirked this time before running her hand over her lover's stomach.

"Again, milady?" Marceline asked, already reaching for the Queen's hips.

"I couldn't possibly." Bonnibel responded, even as she wrapped her arms around Marceline's neck.

"I love you."

Marceline's eyes widened.


End file.
